Karnth Series: Transfers and Kidnappings
by Ex Atris Scientia
Summary: Karnth, a new crew member comes under Captain James T. Kirk's command with an ambiguous past, and an odd link to Spock. After a diplomatic dinner, a kidnapping occurs right under Kirk's and Karnth's noses! First installment of the Karnth Series. R&R, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own star trek or any of its canon characters. I am not making money from this chapter, or any of its following chapters.

Captain James T. Kirk walked down the corridors of _USS_ Enterprise, nodding at his crew as he passed. His mouth hid a grimace, golden-brown eyes flashed as lights glinted off his honey-brown hair. _Diplomats_, he spat mentally. _Only diplomats would…hire a starship as a security detail_. In his dark musings and mental mutterings Kirk did not notice his First Officer slide into step besides him until his baritone voice sounded.

"Good day, Captain. I trust you are well?"

Kirk glanced in surprise to his left, taking in the pointed ears and dark hair before looking ahead. "As well as can be expected under current circumstances, Mr. Spock."

Spock raised a dark, arched eyebrow. "The diplomatic celebrations, sir?"

Kirk grimaced as they approached the turbolift. "That's one way of putting it," he replied as the lift's doors opened. Glancing back at Spock he continued. "'A waste of time' is another way." Looking up they saw Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer. "What are you doing here, Bones?"

McCoy flashed a grin. "Going to the Bridge."

"Interesting. One would assume to find the Chief Medical Officer in Sick Bay," Spock commented lightly, ignoring the withering glance the doctor sent his way. McCoy continued, ignoring him.

"I heard a little rumor among the crew. What's this about a security contingency?"

The humor left Kirk's face. "Orders came in an hour ago stating that instead of picking up a new officer at Starbase 17, Bones, we'll be picking them up early. And, we're to divert ship's personnel to the planet's surface and supplement their security."

"Why?" McCoy asked.

The turbolift's doors opened to reveal the Bridge. Kirk took a moment for himself and breathed it all in, the air, the atmosphere. He watched his competent crew at their stations. Even Mr. Scott was on the Bridge, at the Engineering Station. Settling into his chair Kirk turned his attention back to McCoy's question.

"Apparently, the new people being welcomed into the Federation, the, uh, Lentarens, are a skittish lot. They don't feel secure enough with the security already on the planet, which is already greater than normal," Kirk sighed, looking at the viewscreen. "So, the Federation Council ordered Starfleet to send _more_ security."

"Ach, a poor use for a starship, sir," Scotty added, his Scottish brogue thick. Kirk was more than inclined to agree.

"Well Jim, look at the bright side," McCoy said lightly, blue eyes dancing. "You get a new officer."

Kirk nodded, "Yes, a new Chief Yeoman. A Lieutenant Karnth, I believe her name is. She's been in the service for awhile, and even was a diplomat before entering Starfleet."

McCoy snorted. "I find that hard to believe. How old is she then to first be a diplomat, then an established officer?"

Kirk shrugged in his chair. "The information packet sent on her didn't give too many details. Do you know anything about her Mr. Spock?"

Taking a deep breath Spock replied slowly. "Yes, Captain. My father was her colleague when she was an ambassador for her planet. She was around quite often when my father and my mother first married."

Kirk raised his eyebrows. Obviously his new yeoman was an older woman. At least temptation wouldn't be a problem. "I'm surprised she hasn't retired out of the service."

Spock inclined his head to the right in a Vulcan shrug, crossing his arms. "Karnth was never known to retire unless absolutely necessary."

Sulu interrupted from the helm. "Approaching the planet, Captain."

"Standard orbit, Mr. Sulu," Kirk commanded. "Hail Commodore Weston, Lieutenant Uhura. He is in charge of tonight's festivities."

"Aye sir," Uhura confirmed. "Hailing frequencies open."

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise," Kirk announced.

"Good day, Captain Kirk," Commodore Weston's voiced boomed through. "I must apologize for calling you all the way from sector 12." Weston's voice was rueful, but Kirk could swear he could hear a tint of amusement.

"Not a problem, sir."

"Good. Now, right to business. If you could I'd like you to beam down as soon as possible so we can get the security teams finalized. Unfortunately," Weston continued. "I won't be able to meet with you. The Lantaren delegation is constantly needing reassurances. So, you'll deal with Lieutenant Karnth. She'll come under your command _after_ the security is taken care of. Until then, she's been in charge of the day-to-day practicalities of this celebration, and will continue to be. Understood?"

Kirk shook off the surprise of reporting to his future crewman. "Yes, sir. We'll beam down in five mintues."

"Good!" Weston boomed, relief clear in his voice. "I'm sending the coordinates now. Now, the undersecretary to the Lantaren ambassador calls. I'll see you gentlemen tonight. Weston out."

"Communication ended, sir," Uhura confirmed.

Kirk swung out of his chair. "The sooner we get this started, the sooner it can get done. Come on Spock, you're with me. Bones, I'll see you later. Scotty, you have the Bridge."

"Aye, sir," Scott acknowledged, stepping to Kirk's chair. "Have a bonny time, sir," he wished as Kirk, Spock and McCoy re-entered the turbolift. Kirk chuckled. "We'll try Mr. Scott." _But don't hold your breath_.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk and Spock materialized in a large busy courtyard. People rushed about carrying furniture and decorations. Shuttles lined a high grey brick wall to the left, carrying food supplies and more people. Voices clamored as people called to each other. Kirk squinted in the early afternoon light as he took in the clear blue sky overhead, the fluffs of white clouds.

"Interesting, Captain. Quite an archaic setting." Kirk watched as Spock took in the cobblestone ground and grand brick building before them. The setting confused Kirk.

"I thought the celebrations were being held at the Starlight Hotel in the capital city. By their ocean," Kirk wondered.

"As did I, Captain. There is no smell of the ocean either."

Glancing at the great stone building before them Kirk reached out to stop a woman rushing pass them, bearing green and orange plants in her arms. "Do you know where Lieutenant Karnth is?"

The woman stepped away slowly, nodding her head to the building. "In there," she gushed out quickly. "Great Hall." She then rushed away.

Kirk cast one more look at the pandemonium and walked briskly to the stone house. "Let's get this over with, Mr. Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow as they quickened their steps.

Kirk passed through a foyer that looked no better than a storage room, with bolts of cloth lying around, more furniture, musical instruments, cleaning supplies, plants and various crates of items. A grand staircase was being cleaned, walls were being scrubbed with ultrasonic technology. The Great Hall was hardly better, rather it was the locus of activity. The sound of welding echoed from across the room and Kirk could see about ten people rushing to build a sturdy stage. Even more people were in there, yelling, conjoling, scolding. Kirk noticed security teams helping with preparations and cleaning.

From what he was able to gather about his future yeoman Kirk looked for graying hair he was sure she would have, moving slowly through the throng. As his eyes wandered through the crowd Kirk saw the back of a woman standing in a shaft of light coming from the large windows of the left wall. Kirk could see her waving her hands, looking to be giving out orders. She was of average height, around 5'6", with luxurious brown hair gathered in a braided knot. From her red Starfleet uniform clinging to a gentle hourglass figure, Kirk supposed Lieutenant Karnth left this woman in charge for the moment, no doubt off taking care of something else.

Turning to Spock Kirk could see he had already noticed the woman. Gesturing for them to walk to her Kirk said, "Perhaps she can direct us to Lieutenant Karnth."

Spock glanced at his Captain, flicking his eyebrow before looking back at the woman. "Undoubtedly, Captain."

As Kirk approached the woman he asked, "Excuse me, but could you direct us to Lieutentant Karnth?"

The woman turned to reveal clear gray irises rimmed in black, with wisps of that brown hair falling into them, above high cheekbones and shining out of translucent skin. Pretty lips smiled as eyes lit up, a delicate jaw line reaching back to elfin-like ears, with only the slightest point. Hugging her large datapad to herself with her arm (her hand held a cup of what Kirk presumed was tea from its cinnamon scent) she extended her empty hand energetically. "Why yes, Captain Kirk, I can. _I_ am Lieutenant Karnth."

Kirk was staggered. _This_ young, beautiful woman was his Chief Yeoman? _She_ had been in Starfleet for years, and was a diplomat before? She looked like she was fresh out of the Academy! Quickly Kirk extended his hand, realizing he was staring. Karnth did not seem to mind, she just kept smiling merrily, almost…mischeviously. Kirk got the distinct impression of a prankster; Karnth just wafted imp-like vibes. Bemused, he looked to his First Officer, only to see a glint of laughter deep in Spock's eyes, which only surprised further – it was a laughter Kirk only saw when they were alone, or with McCoy.

Two thoughts came to his mind as Karnth shook his hand earth-fashioned, saying how pleased she was to meet and serve with him: his new yeoman and his First Officer were on a better accord than the Vulcan had previously let on, and Spock knew but did not tell him of Karnth's apparent youth. Kirk tried to be offended, but after a few seconds mentally shrugged. The cheerfulness of the situation was infectious.

Kirk smiled. "This is my First Officer. I believe you know Mr. Spock."

He watched the look passing over Karnth's features carefully as she nodded to Spock, a mixture of nostalgia and ruefulness. She raised her hand, fingers split in the Vulcan salute. "Commander," she acknowledged, her tone wry.

Spock returned the traditional gesture, inclining his dark head. "Lieutenant."

Karnth lowered her arm and turned her bright eyes back to Kirk. "I understand that the Enterprise was diverted here to beef up security personnel." Karnth's lips twisted sardonically. "I can appreciate how frustrating that must have been, sir."

Kirk's sharp mind noted the easy manner his alien yeoman used Earth terms before a crashing noise sounded behind him. Turning quickly they saw a table with a broken leg, people scrambling to pick it up and clear the doorway. The three officers watched as they dragged the table for a few minutes before Kirk turned back to Karnth.

"Not as frustrating as all this I'm sure," he replied as Karnth kept an eye on the tablers. "We were under the impression actually that the celebrations were to take place in the large city by the sea, the Starlight Hotel."

Karnth's eyes whipped back to the captain, irritation shining through. "Yes, well that was before the Lantarens felt it was too unsafe. They avoid the oceans on their planet – large sea creatures that can be quite vicious and even come onto land when hungry." Karnth rolled her eyes. "When they saw they were by the water, the Lantarens had a near apoplexy, and frankly demanded a new area."

Sighing, Karnth looked around the old stone Hall they were in. "So, one of the Chancillors of this planet offered his ancestral Manor as a site, to which the Lantarens readily agreed. Unfortunately, this Hall hasn't been lived in for nearly eighty years, so it needs cleaning, among other things." Karnth stopped to take a sip of tea. "And the worst part of it all is they demanded this at one in the morning." Karnth glanced between them blearily. "This morning."

Kirk whistled slowly, but was secretly pleased. It was clear his new yeoman was competent if she had been up since one that morning getting things done.

Taking another sip Karnth added. "What you're seeing now is actually calmer than it was been – lunchtime," she answered, seeing the disbelieving look on Kirk's face. Just then a man walked by them with a tray of sandwiches, headed for the stage builders. A pale hand shot out and grabbed one, and soon Karnth was munching with her eyes closed, a blissful look on her face.

Kirk bit back a laugh at the robust demolishing of that sandwich, thinking. Yes, there was a youthful, imp-like manner to her, but also a very grounded air about Karnth. Clearly she was more than competent judging from the order Kirk was starting to detect in the chaos around them, as well as the fact that she was still going at it after being up half the night. But there was something else about her, something that led Kirk to half-expect to see her on the Bridge of a ship, leading the helm. Kirk dismissed the notion – there was no mention of a command in her, albeit limited, personnel file – and attributed these inklings to the confidence radiating off her. One thing was for certain, he was already glad to have Chief Yeoman Karnth on his crew manifest.

Karnth sighed in pleasure, only to be interrupted by a man coming to her for a signature for the flowers just received. After a minute of looking around for a place to put her sandwich she just bit on it, holding the meal in her teeth. Wiping her hand briskly on her hip of its crumbs, Karnth signed for the flora. Nodding to the man, she held her sandwich and looked at her Captain.

"Well, let's get to business," she started. "The Lantarens are insisting that the courtyard be heavily guarded, the stairs, and the upper floors where dignitaries are sleeping, especially where they are sleeping. Now, we have enough men to stand guard within the Hall, at the gates, roof and entrances. The internal guard? That's where we need your help. There are four floors and a basement, cellar and kitchens within the building. The servant's stair needs to be guarded. But the sleeping areas? Two floors of bedrooms, but with many corridors, like a labyrinth. We need two per corridor – a total of one hundred men."

Kirk was extremely surprised. "One hundred? There are fifty corridors?"

Karnth looked sheepish. "Yes, sir. The building is longer than it is wide. And all the dignitaries are to be housed here. If we were in the Starlight Hotel, each room as a security lock, so they're safer. But this building is old, and not updated, so only a door lock for each bedroom. Our original plan was to have patrols, but the Lantarens demand standing guard. Thus, the call for you. The Lantarens don't trust the planet's native police or military."

Kirk nodded, thinking deeply. One hundred security officers, a hefty number, nearly all of his security. It was dangerous to remove so many from his ship. But what can he do? He has been ordered. And it is only for one night. "All right," Kirk decided. "I'll have the men report to the head of security planetside at 1500 hours."

"Thank you Captain. I apologize again for this inconvenience."

Kirk nodded, smiling. "Now, when will you report for duty?"

Karnth stood a little bit straighter. "At 1500 hours, sir. My orders are to transfer when the security arrive planetside. On that note sir," Karnth paused, pressing a button on the side of her datapad. An orange datadisk slowly slid out. Karnth's delicate fingers grasped the disk, handing it to Kirk, who passed it to Spock. "Here is a more complete personnel file, sir. I understand that what was sent to you must have been barebones information only, right Captain?"

Nodding, Kirk thanked her and reconfirmed the time the security would arrive. "When do the celebrations take place?"

"1900 hours sir," Karnth replied promptly.

Thanking her again Kirk said, "I look forward to welcoming you to the Enterprise."

Karnth smiled brilliantly. "I look forward to it."

Kirk smiled back and Spock nodded to her. Opening his communicator he said, "Kirk to Enterprise. Two to beam up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Lieutenant Karnth! This is just unrecognizable!" Weston's booming voice made Karnth wince, nearly jumping in surprise. She glanced back from the stage as it received its finishing touches; Commodore Weston looked around him in awe. Bright lights shined in beautifully cleaned candelabra on dark wood tables lining the walls, covered with gorgeous cloths. Tapestries of green and red hung from the ceiling between window, embroidered with geometric and floral designs, ending in golden tassels. Throughout the room round tables draped in white linen were spread around, surrounded by dark wood chairs, their tabletops graced with beautiful china, silverware, glassware and floral centerpieces. Instruments were set up by stage for dinner entertainment, harps and other string instruments. The stage had a long table covered in white linen, its top decorated just as the round tables, with smaller floral centerpieces spread up and down the table. There representatives of the Federation Council and the delegation from Lankare would eat in celebration. Overhead, the old tarnished chandeliers were clean and shining brightly. Upstairs, Karnth knew all the rooms and bathrooms were fully cleaned, bed sheets freshly laundered. Mentally Karnth shook her head. All this, for one night. _But I did a damn good job_.

Weston seemed to think the same thing. "What you did with this old house is just incredible Karnth." He smiled at her, to which Karnth could not help but return, though it was a little forced. Her body and mind were tired after all the planning and coordinating. Since one in the morning. "Pretty sure that Chancellor will be more inclined to come back to his ancestral home." Weston grinned widely.

Karnth smiled. "It will be nice if more than one night's use is made of all this. Has the security detail beamed down?"

Weston nodded. He was a portly man, with white hair and a balding crown. "They've just finished. I know you were only temporarily assigned to me, but I must say it was a pleasure working with you. I don't know if I've ever had a more competent yeoman."

Karnth's cheeks flushed a faint blue. Weston was usually a gruff man. To be so free with praise sent embarrassed pleasure through Karnth. She brushed her foolish embarrassment aside. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

Weston smiled. "Kirk's lucky. Now go. Report for duty and get some rest."

Karnth breathed deeply, and nodding to Weston, walked out.

*****

Karnth opened her eyes as she finished materializing to see Enterprise's First Officer at the transporter console. She felt her lips turn up in a small smile. "Permission to come aboard, sir?"

Spock raised a dark eyebrow. "Permission granted. If you will step off the transporter pad, I shall bring up your luggage."

Karnth reined in her mirth. "Yes, _sir_."

Spock looked up as she stepped off the pad. "Is there something you find amusing, Lieutenant?" He turned his attention back to transporting her luggage.

"Indeed, Commander." Karnth's face smoothed. "'How the mighty have fallen'." She looked up into Spock's eyes, remembering a time when their positions were switched. It was a bittersweet memory, cutting through her. _That is lost now_. Karnth closed her eyes against the pain. It sometimes came unbidden, and was all the harder to dismiss. Breathing deeply she looked up. "Forgive my display. I had thought I was over this. It's been awhile."

Spock slowly shook his head. "There is forgiveness needed. But it is not you who should apologize to me."

Karnth looked at Spock. Just looked at him, remembering. She smiled. "I see I am not the only one not over it."

Spock flicked an eyebrow before transporting her luggage. "Does the record tape you gave Captain Kirk reveal that?" His fingers deftly recalibrated the transporter.

Karnth looked at Spock's hands in puzzlement. "No," she replied absentmindedly. _What is he doing_? "You haven't read it, sir?"

"Unnecessary, as I already know your career history."

Karnth realized he was setting the transporter, but could not understand why. Glancing over to make sure, Karnth reassured herself that all her luggage was there. Suddenly her luggage disappeared.

"Sir?" Karnth stared at the empty space before turning to the Vulcan. If he wore an expression Karnth would call it supremely unconcerned. If.

"Your luggage is awaiting you in your quarters. If you'll follow me?" Spock stepped towards Karnth, handing her a datadisk. "Here are your general responsibilities about this ship."

"Thank you!" Karnth beamed. "That's quite a blessing after the day I've had, believe me." She smiled on her friend.

Spock looked at her as they passed through the doors into the corridor. "I am pleased you relish your responsibilities to such an extent, Lieutenant."

Karnth laughed, a silver tinkling, bright eyes filled with humor as she looked at the stoic Vulcan to her left. She ignored the staring crewmembers they passed. "Not the datadisk! Transporting my belongings. I would believe that to be obvious."

The turbolift doors opened for them. Spock's eyes had the barest hint of warmth as he glanced at her. "Indeed. Deck five."

******

Karnth shook her wet hair, feeling much refreshed after a forty-five minute powernap and a sonic shower. When she first arrived at Earth sixty years ago in a small, sleek, one-man vessel, the notion of powernaps was a foreign thing – they did not have such naps on Niona, her home world. People did not need such naps. Then again, life on Terra (_Earth_, she mentally corrected herself) was more hectic than life on Niona, and furthering her attempt to immerse herself in Earth's culture, as per orders, she started taking these "powernaps" and was immediately surprised at the energizing results. More positive than some of her other attempts to immerse herself in Earth cultures, such as native inebriating drinks. It was when Karnth was sitting in a tattoo artist's chair after only a week of living on Earth that she was taken under the wing of a certain gifted Vulcan ambassador, Sarek of Vulcan.

Karnth shook herself out of her reverie as she tightened her towel around herself, picking up her datadisk and sliding it into the computer. "Computer," she commanded, passing from her living room into her bedroom. "Recite information on datadisk."

"Acknowledged," the computer's calm voice answered, and began informing Karnth of her duties. She noted them as she went through her clothing. _Organize yeoman personnel in various departments…monitor and ensure Captain receives necessary reports…secretarial duties…personal assistant to accompany Captain on landing parties and assignments._

Karnth shook out her dress uniform. It was a pretty thing, red with black neck hemming and gold trim. It looked like a wrap-around dress, its skirt flowing to lower-thigh. Its modesty was made-up for with the cleavage it would reveal. Karnth shook her head at the fashion. _You don't see male dress uniforms show so much_.

Putting on her clothing, fixing the few medals left to her on its front, she slipped on her black high heels and set her computer to play music. Karnth enjoyed the harps of Vulcan, critically examining her appearance.

_I'm bored with brown hair_, she decided, musing to her reflection. Karnth's natural hair matcher her nails and bones in color – silver. Half of her people had her hair color, shining bright as the metal, the metal which was the base of her blood. While all of her people's blood was silver-based, not all of them had silver hair and nails. Usually, only those pale Nionans from the North did. The Southern Nionans had dark skin and golden hair, bones, and nails, with yellow eyes. The evolutionists on her planet long ago discovered their coloring was so different to deflect the sun and keep cool.

When Karnth arrived in the space of the Federation she was shocked at the myriad of colors in eyes and hair, the naked nails. But that was the reason distant Niona sent its child to the Federation – to learn of the those new and different people and share her knowledge. Everyday Karnth was exposed to something new, and every night, as Karnth would mind-link with those on her home world, she shared everything, good and bad.

Bad, like the fear and aversion her ethereal appearance evoked in some people she crossed paths with. It always saddened her in the beginning, until Sarek of Vulcan helped her to come to terms with it. From then on, in an attempt to put others at ease, and for the novelty, she used her metamorph abilities to change the color of her hair.

Again, Karnth shook herself out of her memories, wondering at her nostalgic mood. _Must be meeting up with Spock…so many memories there_. Checking the chronometer, Karnth left her quarters at a trot. Passing all the senior officer's quarters, she left for the transporter room.

"I apologize for my lateness, sir," Karnth said quickly upon entering the room and seeing Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and who could only be Doctor McCoy in their dress uniforms waiting upon the transporter pad.

"That's quite alright, yeoman. After your day, I may be a little late too. This is the Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy."

Karnth nodded at the man with bright blue eyes. He seemed a likeable sort. "Hello, sir."

McCoy smiled at her. "Hello, Yeoman. Don't worry, we'll get time to know each other at your physical tomorrow."

Karnth smiled in amusement, nodding. "I'm sure, sir."

Kirk smiled at everyone before turning to the Transporter Chief. "Beam us down, Yaxley."

"Aye, sir." Karnth watched her world dissolve around her, reappearing suddenly, no longer the sterile-looking transporter room, but instead the softly lit cobblestone courtyard. Karnth breathed in the clear, brisk air. As beautiful as the night was, she would be glad to leave this place for good without ever looking back.

A black curl fell in her gray eyes, and Karnth flicked it away. She liked the slightly feral, crazed look she had chosen for her hairstyle – deep black hair, delicately shaped into dozens of loose, wire-like curls framing her face and ending at various lengths between her cheekbones and jaw line. The inky blackness was matched in her eyebrows and lashes.

She followed her captain as he led them into the Great Hall, eyes everywhere, looking for a potential mishap. It took a moment before she remembered her responsibilities for the night's festivities had ended. She smiled, relaxing and letting herself enjoy the atmosphere.

Ambassadors, dignitaries and high-ranking officials were everywhere, mingling, talking and laughing as music played in the background. Her keen ears could pick up snippets of conversation. An Andorian delegate was deep in discussion with an Argellian over nature preservation in the face of mining. A group of Vulcans, humans and Tellurites were engaged in a philosophical debate of some sort.

Karnth saw Starfleet officials engaged in talks with an official from the Ketkan group, a relatively newly admitted species closely resembling a cross between lizards and birds. Ketkans had a delicate frame covered in bead-like skin. Their eyes were like those of a hawk, their face pointed into a beak. Karnth remembered the beginning of negotiations from her days of ambassadorship, talks with them dragging out over ideological conflicts of equality. The Federation staunchly advocates equality for all sentient beings, but the Ketken peoples had strong bigoted feelings. In the end though everything was settled. At least she had heard that; by that time she was entering Starfleet Academy.

At the high table she was the Lantaren party, the skittish people for whom all this trouble was for. Some of the Lantarens still looked around jumpily; the Head Ambassador, though, Jetla, looked at ease as he discussed something with Commodore Weston. The Lantarens closely resembled fish, purplish skin iridescent with scales, not hair, with black eyes. Their robes were in various shades of blue and green, floaty and bringing images of beaches to Karnth's mind. _Ironic_. Jewelry and accessories were in bright colors across the spectrum like those of the coral reefs of her world's warm oceans to the South.

Kirk led his people to a half-filled table, taking up the rest of the seats. Already seated were two Andorian scientists and a human diplomat, junior grade. Soon, everyone but Karnth was engaged in conversation about the latest scientific and space discoveries. Karnth internally relaxed, a peaceful smile on her face. Opening her mind she reached out to feel the emotions flowing through the air without effort. Karnth let the emotions come to her, not noticing her captain looking at her with a quizzical look on his face until he spoke, drawing her back to their table.

"It's funny Lieutenant, but I could have sworn you had brown hair before," Kirk said.

Karnth smiled at him. "I did. I grew tired of it."

Kirk raised his eyebrows. Karnth merely smiled at him before focusing on a blond across the room over Kirk's shoulder. She concentrated on the blond locks, and did not see her tablemate's surprise (with the exception of Spock) as the gray irises of her eyes glowed a soft silver, or the shock as a few of her curls began turning blond, brightly dispersed among all the black. Closing her eyes she stopped, opening them to reveal gray, black-rimmed irises again. Laughing at the looks on their faces she informed her dinner mates, "Those of my home world, Niona, have metamorph abilities. Theorists speculate it was to be able to camouflage in case of danger."

Questions came from all sides – how extensive were the metamorph abilities? How was it done? Karnth was just beginning to explain the Nionan control over their personal DNA when Commodore Weston stood.

Karnth cued out Weston's words. She had heard enough of those speeches to know exactly what he was saying. _Honor…opening horizons…greater galactic unity and strength… _Instead Karnth rode the emotion waves coursing through the room. It always put her at ease to do this, sense and ride the emotions of others. On Niona, this was done without thought, and created a feeling of such intimacy. It was impossible not to feel close when they shared so much. That was another shock when she came to the Federation – the lonliness. She was thankful then, for her empathic abilities, when she arrived on Earth, and Felt everyone around her, though they did not reach back, not even her telepathic Vulcan mentor in the art of diplomacy, Sarek. Even though she had this, it still went against everything she knew. She often found herself wondering how all these species could live so…alone.

A sudden, negative note sounded through Karnth's mind, eliciting a quiet gasp. It was like a discordant chord in an otherwise beautiful musical harmony. It was ugly, sucking at Karnth, tearing her away from her reality. Karnth's mind searched frantically for this sickness, this emotional rot. Anger…hatred…danger. _Where_? Karnth's mind flew everywhere. _Almost…almost there_.

As suddenly as it was there, the emotion was gone. Karnth's mind rushed in on itself, and Karnth forcibly became aware of her reality. Colors were too bright, sounds too clear. She could feel her cheeks filling with blood. It felt too warm, the air too thick. Opening her eyes she breathed deep, not noticing Kirk's golden-brown eyes on her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_A quick word as to the timeline. This is an alternate universe series/story, and based on that I have placed the three seasons as the first three years of the five year mission, with the beginning of this series to be the beginning of the fourth year. The events from the first movie and on remain the same. Just a minor time adjustment. Also, I apologize for typos from previous chapters – I shall endeavor to not repeat such mistakes. This series will have primarily a Karnth POV overall, but this first introductory story will switch from mainly Kirk and Karnth POVs as a transition and tool for insight. _

_I would appreciate reviews that are constructive – and would love to hear any questions or insights you have into the story so far. ____ Now, on to the story._

*****

Kirk sat back from the conversation, letting everyone's words float around him while he watched his new yeoman. She was like a puzzle, an enigma he felt driven to figure out. For example, her metamorph abilities – there was absolutely no mention of that in her personnel file. For that matter, her personnel file was still frustratingly incomplete, with large time gaps in her forty-years of service. While it was possible that nothing noteworthy happened, it simply was not believable. Then why the time gaps? What happened in those gaps?

Kirk glanced over at his First Officer, deep in conversation with one of the Andorian scientists and Dr. McCoy. There was another question, this one concerning Karnth and Spock – how well did they really know each other? The more Kirk thought about Spock and his yeoman's interaction, the more surprised he was. Spock rarely associated with female crewman, with the exception of musical interludes with Uhura. Spock simply did not build a rapport with any female crewman – they were merely crewman. But to see the easy way Spock revealed his humor, and at _him_? How do Spock and Karnth know each other? Did it have anything to do at all with the time gaps in her personnel file? More questions and another mystery – and Kirk did not like mysteries aboard his ship, and definitely not concerning any member of his senior staff.

A soft gasp focused Kirk back on his yeoman. Her eyes were closed, black eyebrows knit in an almost painful shock. Kirk watched in concern as a faint dusting of blue appeared on her cheeks. After quietly swallowing large gulps of air she opened her eyes, and Kirk could see the barest gleam of silver in them. _Her eyes must turn silvery when she uses her abilities_, Kirk deduced. _Which must mean…_

Commodore Weston's voice thundered into Kirk's skull, finally breaking through the Captain's thoughts. Kirk stood with everyone else in the Great Hall as dinner ended, the guest mingling again. Looking around Kirk saw Karnth's retreating back, moving away from the Hall into the foyer. Excusing himself Kirk followed quickly, catching up with her as she stepped into the courtyard.

The brisk air slapped Kirk in the face as he approached Karnth. _It's gotten pretty chilly_. Hearing his steps behind her Karnth turned, smiling slightly. Kirk could not help but notice its strained quality. They walked together in silence for a few minutes.

"Enjoying the dinner, Yeoman?" Kirk questioned, watching her face carefully.

Karnth's breath rushed out as her smile widened. "Oh, yes. Of course, after taking care of so much of the preparations I couldn't help noting everything in the back of my mind, looking for any potential mishaps."

"That's not what it looked like a few minutes ago back there," Kirk retorted lightly, his voice quiet. "You looked like you were going to faint."

Karnth sighed and leaned against a wall, crossing her arms across her chest as she turned her eyes to the dark sky. "I'm fine, sir. Just…" Karnth looked at the ground, biting her lip. "I…sensed something Captain. Something bad."

Kirk's face darkened. This was the last thing they needed at a diplomatic function with his security acting as patrol. "Sensed a bad…what, Lieutenant? A presence? Alien?"

Karnth's face filled with wry humor as she replied smartly, "Everyone is an alien in that room." Kirk's scowl deepened as his patience started to wear thin. Quickly Karnth's face smoothed out as she stood up fully. "Not a presence, sir. Emotions – anger mainly." She shrugged. "But then those feelings are always rampant at diplomatic functions – it is basically implied, after all."

Kirk breathed deep the sweet and heady smell of flowers decorating the courtyard. It did not add up for Kirk – Karnth had looked like she was in pain surely that was more powerful than simply sensing someone's anger? Kirk told her this.

Karnth shrugged nonchalantly, but she looked to the cracked cobblestones beneath their feet. "It has been awhile since I've been in diplomatic situations. When I was an ambassador I was always careful to maintain the proper filters on what I was sensing." Karnth's gray orbs came up from the ground, flicking across Kirk's face before gazing ahead of her. "I made a child's mistake tonight."

Kirk looked to the left, sensing Spock's approach. Moonlight glinted off of the medals and pins on his chest. "It warrants pointing out, Lieutenant, that on your planet you _are_ little more than a child."

Kirk glanced at his yeoman, chewing on that bit of information in as Karnth mock-glared at the First Officer. In the back of his mind Kirk again noted their easy manner. But he put that aside for later digestion, and asked, "How old are you then, Lieutenant, on a human scale?"

Pushing air past her lips gustily Karnth looked to the side, considering his question. "Around…twenty? Twenty-one? I know it _seems_ young," she rushed, seeing Kirk raise an eyebrow. "But that was one of the reasons Niona sent me to the Federation. Through tests I proved to be the most adaptable and I was the youngest to apply – and thus the most open, impressionable – for the cultural exchange program. So the Nionan Circle deemed me the best for the job. Besides, I'm not ridiculously young."

Kirk smiled in amusement as his yeoman looked pointedly at Spock.

"Not at all, Lieutenant," Spock replied smoothly. "I merely pointed it out as a fact."

"Hmm," Karnth narrowed her eyes as McCoy approached the trio.

Turning to his old friend Kirk asked, "Ah, Bones! How are you enjoying the festivities?" Kirk's voice was extra exuberant, holding back laughter at the doctor's glare.

"I'm a doctor, not a socialite," McCoy pulled at his dress shirt. "How much longer are we going to be staying here?" he demanded, not bothering to hide his irritation.

Kirk smiled. "I'd think you'd be happy to get off the ship Bones."

McCoy shrugged. "Yes, well, I've had my fill. Though I'd understand Jim," he began, southern drawl more pronounced as his blue eyes danced wickedly over the Captain's face. "If you want to stay. Plenty of women who need a proper, gentlemanly escort. Especially that Andorian scientist. She seemed quite keen on her discussion with you over advances in hydroponics. In fact," the doctor continued, a delighted look on his face. "There she is over there!" He gestured over Kirk's shoulder.

Kirk's stomach dropped as he saw the woman looking over at him, huge smile on her face. She was less than subtle about seeing the hydroponics bay of the Enterprise; he had forgotten all about her in the face of his new mysteries. Looking back at McCoy's grinning face he replied, "Yes, well, I would much rather escort my new yeoman to the Enterprise." He smiled at Karnth, who gave a crooked grin back.

"Oh, thank you sir."

Kirk and McCoy laughed. "Well, now is as good a time as any, Bones." Kirk brought out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise, four to beam up." As they disappeared Kirk could see the disappointed look of the Andorian scientist.

*****

Kirk walked down the corridor. About to turn the corner he heard Spock's and Karnth's voices. After a brief internal debate, Kirk settled back against the bulkhead, listening.

*****

"Don't you know it is considered impolite on Earth to discuss a lady's age, Mister Spock?" Karnth asked imperiously. She and Spock loitered outside of her quarters, with Spock's quarters being just around the corner.

"That is an Earth saying," Spock retorted, hands clasped behind his back. "And thus applies to neither of us." Stepping closer to her Spock lowered his voice. "I heard more of your conversation with the Captain. Was it merely a child's mistake? Or did you sense something deeper?"

Karnth sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She had been asking herself those same questions. Was she simply slipping tonight and leaving herself vulnerable to strong emotions? Or was something _really_ wrong? "I don't know, Spock. But all my experience tells me it is something more."

"Ah, intuition. Captain Kirk often describes it as a command prerogative," Spock commented, watching her.

Karnth smiled gently. "I would agree."

Spock nodded to her. "As I understand it you have a physical exam scheduled early tomorrow with Dr. McCoy. I won't keep you up any longer."

"Goodnight, Commander," Karnth replied. "Oh, and Spock – "

Spock turned, brown eyes meeting hers, questioning. "It is good to work with you. Again."

"Agreed," he replied simply.

*****

Kirk waited until he heard the 'swoosh' of Karnth's doors. So that was the link between Karnth and Spock – they had worked together in the past, presumably on a starship. But when? There was no connection in Karnth's records with Spock. Spock had only ever served on the Enterprise, even as a cadet in Starfleet Academy. Kirk certainly had a lot to think about concerning his new Yeoman. And a lot of questions for Starfleet Command.

*****

"I found that dinner quite enjoyable, didn't you Metkat?"

Ambassador Jetla commented while straightening his state robes on their hanger. He could feel his body getting sluggish as his sleep cycle approached. His merry black eyes looked over his undersecretary Metkat. Metkat looked similar to him, iridescent purple scales, hairless with liquid black eyes. Unlike himself though, Metkat was glancing everywhere and everything, flinching. Like the rest of his staff, Metkat was clearly extremely nervous. "Oh calm down, Metkat," Jetla chided gently, smiling. "We're perfectly safe, here."

Metkat's face rumpled in disapproval. "Ambassador, I will not be calm until we are back on Lantare, familiar ground. How can we trust these…outworlders?" He cast a nervous glance around Jetla's bedchamber. "These…strange places. It is not Lantare."

"Well, of course it is not Lantare!" Jetla guffawed. He moved over to the desk, picking up a glass of juice. "It's the Federation! Of which we should be honored to be a part of." Jetla took a sip, closing his eyes as he savored its tangy taste. "Don't worry Metkat, you'll get over this silly xenophobia of our people. I was just like you when the High Order sent me as a liaison to the Federation. You just need to get out there, experience the galaxy. Beautiful," Jetla sighed. "Simply beautiful."

He looked at Metkat; disbelief would be an understatement for Metkat's expression. _So young. So…naïve_. Jetla sighed again.

"Go rest, Metkat. Our shuttle leaves tomorrow morning."

Metkat stiffly bowed. "Goodnight, Ambassador Jetla." Turning, he left the room through a connecting door – another demand of Jetla's paranoid staff, so they can always be connected and safer. Shaking his head Jetla turned back to his desk, sitting down to read over some notes.

About a half-hour passed in silence. Then Jetla heard a quiet click behind him. Standing up Jetla slowly began to turn when suddenly he saw a blur, and then his world went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

"Open your mouth and say 'ah'."

Karnth blinked spots out of her eyes as Dr. McCoy turned his miniature flashlight off. Watching the doctor come towards her with a flat board like object, Karnth could not help but raise her eyebrows. "Aren't these kind of…uh…archaic diagnostic methods Doctor?"

Karnth glanced up to see blue eyes dancing. "Well true, you probably wouldn't find this little baby here at any high tech doctor's office," McCoy agreed, his Southern drawl exaggerated. "But you are dealing with an ole country doctor from the state of Georgia. I like to go by tried and true methods."

"I see." Karnth glanced around the ceiling as he inserted the tool in her mouth, making the appropriate noise. _And a starship's surgical bay doesn't count as a 'high tech doctor's office' because…?_ Suddenly Karnth gagged and erupted into a coughing fit, pushing McCoy away.

"Whoops!" He laughed, turning to jot some notes in his databoard. "Looks like I reached a little too deep there!"

_Obviously_. Wiping tears away, Karnth gave him a winning smile. "Not at all, sir! Whatever gave you that idea?" Immediately wincing at herself, she quickly apologized. "Sorry, sir. My mother would probably have grabbed me by the ear for my insolent comment, especially to another Healer."

Doctor McCoy gestured for Karnth to put her clothing back on. _Finally!_ Jumping down off the diagnostic table, she followed him to his office, putting her dress back on.

"Your mother was a doctor then?" McCoy asked casually as he sat down, turning his computer on from standby. Karnth sat in the only seat available.

"Mhm. She wanted me to be one too, but I get a little nervous in doctor's offices. She was always a little disappointed I didn't follow her steps. She is over it now though." Karnth paused, wondering at the ease the doctor radiated. Not that Karnth considered herself the type of person to keep her personal life under wraps, personnel file aside. She felt comfortable talking about her past. But this "ole country doctor" as McCoy fashioned himself, radiated comfortable, safe emotions, which she picked up on.

"You're missing out," McCoy smiled, to which Karnth slightly shuddered. Laughing at her, he turned to his computer console, sliding a disk in. Glancing between her test results of the exam and the computer monitor, he spoke.

"Seems like you are perfectly healthy, according to these baseline records of your last exam on Niona, and your first exam when you entered the Federation." His voice trailed and got quieter as he read over her various doctor tests.

"Well that is good news. Am I officially cleared for duty?" Karnth asked, eager to get out of the surgical bay. The instruments on the wall behind the doctor were making the hairs on her skin raise. They looked like torture devices! Trying to ignore the creepy feeling, she kept her eyes on the doctor. After a minute it became clear that McCoy had not heard her. "Doctor!" She spoke loudly.

"What? Oh! Yes, you are cleared for duty, your free to report to the Captain." As Karnth gave a sigh of relief and started to rise, McCoy spoke again, sharp eyes back on his computer monitor. "You know, I really have to extend my gratitude to the people of your planet for being so forthcoming about your physiology. This is all fascinating!"

Karnth gave a weary grin and sat back down, waiting for the particulars. She did not have to wait long.

"It is especially interesting how your blood is silver based. There are no records of any other species having their blood based on silver." McCoy looked over at her, and Karnth could see the excitement at new knowledge on his face.

Amused, she told him the story of how her blood set off the weapons detectors when she first had a private audience with the Federation President. "It took them all day to realize that it was my blood that set off the alarm! They spent over an hour searching for weapons both on my person and in my person." Karnth's face scrunched up at the memory. "That was an exhausting day."

McCoy laughed, absolutely delighted. "How did they finally realize it?"

Karnth shook her head, remembering. "They refused to believe the medical information that I provided them when I first arrived, but finally one scientist decided to just see if what was in the report panned out. Apparently he had an anniversary dinner that evening he couldn't miss." Karnth shrugged, smiling back at the doctor. "So they ran blood tests and saw that my blood is indeed based on silver."

"That's amazing. It says here that when in contact with oxygen, your blood is a silvery blue."

Nodding she confirmed that, "Yes, and when it isn't in contact with oxygen it is silver." Looking at the chronometer on his desk she stood. "Sorry sir, but I need to report to the bridge. The files I gave you this morning has all the information about my species if you are curious to know more medically."

Blushing slightly, McCoy stood. "I should be the one to apologize. Sometimes I can get wrapped up into something when I first encounter it." He extended his hand to her. Grasping it, Karnth looked up as McCoy said, "Welcome aboard Karnth. I think you'll make a great addition to the crew."

Smiling Karnth thanked him, turning away and moving quickly to the door. "Oh and Yeoman!"

Karnth looked back over her shoulder, biting her lip when she glanced again at the chronometer. Looking up at the doctor she saw compassion and friendliness in his eyes. "If you need anything, just give a holler."

Nodding, she left his office. As she passed through the doors of Sick Bay into the corridor, she could see him already immersed in her medical files.

*****

_I'm late. I'm late._ It was like a mantra in Karnth's mind as she cursed the turbolift. _Turbo my ears._ She mentally mumbled. For some reason she was as nervous as when she first started out in Starfleet, as if she did not have years of experience under her belt. Blowing air out her lips she shifted from foot to foot. She really did not want to be late. She did not want the Captain to pay more attention to her than necessary. She already knew he would be watching her, what with the time gaps in her personnel file combined with last night's display. This was the Captain Kirk, someone who even she admired in the field. She knew he would do some digging around about her – it was what she would do after all. It was not as if she were a criminal or anything. She had just requested that certain aspects of her past be closed to everyone except those who were admirals and higher. She was upset enough about what happened at the time, and certainly did not want anyone to give her sympathy, or engage her in conversation about it. So Starfleet granted her request. Case closed. Unless Kirk started looking around.

Finally the turbolift doors opened to reveal the Bridge. Rushing down the steps to the Captain's chair, she stood straight and said, "Chief Yeoman Lieutenant Karnth, sir, reporting for duty."

"Acknowledged." Kirk said, glancing at her from his databoard. "And in the future yeoman, you don't need to stand on ceremony. We have a relaxed bridge crew here. Relaxed, but diligent." Karnth sighed as she realized that Kirk was not about to give her a hard time for being a couple minutes late.

Kirk passed his signed databoard to Karnth. "I see your physical went well." He smiled, before looking at the viewscreen, watching the planet rotate beneath them.

"Yes sir. All fit for duty." Karnth ascended the stairs, and walked to the Science station. Spock stood as she passed him the databoard, waiting as he signed his name under the Captain's, and the time he came on duty. Karnth signed her own information quickly before moving amongst the Bridge crew, in order of rank, signing everyone in for duty. Returning to the Captain's chair she was about to ask if he wanted coffee when Uhura spoke from the Communications station.

"Sir, there is an urgent message from the planet below. Commodore Weston is hailing."

Glancing quizzically at Uhura, Kirk ordered, "Hailing frequencies open."

"Yes sir." Uhura's dark fingers danced across the board. "Open sir. On screen."

A heavy feeling settled in Karnth's stomach when she saw the Commodore's face come on visual. Usually Weston brought mind that jolly man that children in San Francisco always adored, St. Nicolas, but right now there was no happiness in his face. There was a scowl on his forehead above snapping eyes, and his mouth was set in a grim line. "Captain," he said, by way of greeting.

Kirk nodded back. "Commodore Weston."

Even though the Commodore was on the planet surface, Karnth could see the tension radiating off of him. _Oh no_. She thought, remember those feelings she picked up on last night. Biting her lip she unconsciously stepped forward.

"I'll be brief," Weston boomed out. _That is never a good sign_, thought Karnth quickly. "The head of the delegation from Lentare is missing."

Karnth just about dropped her databoard as Kirk stood up out of his chair. "What happened?" Kirk asked.

"Unknown. Jetla's Undersecretary Metkat entered Jetla's quarters when Jetla did not respond to knocks on his door. Finding him no where, Metkat panicked and ran out into the hall way, informing the security detail outside Jetla's rooms, who in turn contacted me. Now, due to the Lentaran's tendency to…over react, the security detail was directed to searching the house and grounds, but they found nothing."

Karnth released a breath she forgot she was holding. _Missing?_ She supposed now the Lentaran's had legitimate reasoning to be paranoid. Only this will make it much worse. Karnth watched the Captain as he furrowed his brow in thought, a scowl rivaling the Commodore's. Kirk looked up at the view screen. "What are your orders, sir?"

Nodding, Weston replied, "You are to investigate this disappearance. I'll be relocating the Lentarans to a safer place on the planet, and dealing with the bureaucratic side of things, so don't you worry about that. Just find Jetla, Kirk. We can't afford to lose the newest members of the Federation not even 24 hours after their inauguration ceremony."

Standing stiffly, Kirk nodded. Karnth turned her mind inward, already trying to figure out what actually happened. She had posted security details right outside Jetla's quarters to appease his people as to his safety. What ever happened must have happened exclusively within Jetla's rooms. Or else the security team would have known.

"Mr. Spock, Yeoman Karnth, follow me to the Transporter Room. Uhura, contact Dr. McCoy and have him meet us there," Kirk snapped out, gliding to the turbolift. Briskly Karnth followed Spock into the lift, pausing briefly to pass Uhura the databoard. As soon as she was in, Kirk gave the deck before turning to her.

"That place was teeming with security," he stated, looking carefully at her. Karnth nodded, nibbling at her lip. _I wonder where he is going with this_. "Why do you think someone was able to go missing when that place was teeming with security?"

Karnth frowned at the insinuation. "I posted security personnel at every corner and intersection of those corridors and wings. I posted a guard right outside the Ambassador's rooms. I had men in the downstairs. So I do not know how someone was able to go missing when that place was teeming with security. Sir."

Kirk had raise his eyes slightly at her self-defensive tone. "I don't mean any slight against you Lieutenant. The opposite actually, I wanted to ask you because you were the one in charge, and knew the strategic placement of all the security. I wanted your honest assessment."

Karnth felt absolutely mortified, and knew that growing heat in her cheeks showed it. Lowering her eyes, she bit her lip again. "I'm sorry Captain. I must have misunderstood the question." She looked up, expecting condemnation along Kirk's golden features, but found only understanding. Kirk smiled a little as the turbolift opened again.

Striding out he asked to everyone, "So how does one disappear in a place covered with security at every angle?"

Karnth kept her eyes straight ahead, determined not to open her mouth so she could keep her foot out of it. After a beat Spock said, "One would assume transporters," he commented as the doors to the Transporter Room swept open before them. "But, it would be unwise to speculate without evidence."

As they gathered on the transporter pads, Karnth struggled inwardly, her urge to not put her foot in her mouth battling with her urge to be helpful. Pretty quickly actually, the urge to be helpful won out. "Captain," she began as they dematerialized.

Once again she opened her eyes to see the great stone house before her. Again, people were bustling about, but the air was different – no longer the hectic, though excited, tone of yesterday morning as people rushed about preparing the Hall for that night's celebrations. Instead, it held an urgent tension, with underlying suspicion. Suffocating.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Kirk replied, squinting at her in the bright sunlight. Karnth turned towards her crewmates. "Well, sir. And this is no disrespect meant to Mr. Spock, but transportation is not capable on this planet. That is to say, unauthorized transportation."

Kirk raised his eyebrows, surprised. "I didn't know that. Who authorizes transportation?"

"The Council. They are the ruling circle of the planet. I found out when I tried to arrange for this Hall to be prepared for the diplomatic celebrations. That's why there were shuttlecraft all over the place. The people of this planet do not trust transporter technology."

"Sounds like my home away from home!" McCoy announced jubilantly, grinning at all of them. Kirk smirked as Spock stared straight ahead, steadfastly ignoring the doctor. Karnth, not knowing what to say, chose to follow Spock's example and did not say anything.

"Well," Kirk began, amusement leaving his face as he turned back to the task at hand. "That is certainly useful to know. Do you know anything else that may be of use?"

"Scanners are –" both Spock and Karnth started to say. Promptly shutting her mouth, Karnth reminded herself that she was a Yeoman. She was here to record. On that note, she started the data recorder going as Spock finished what they were both trying to say.

"Scanners are inoperable beyond surface scanning. You can scan the planet to find general geological findings and other physical characteristics of the planet, but you cannot do pinpoint scanning either from orbit, or on planetside."

Kirk's face darkened a little in frustration. "That is hardly helpful information Spock."

One of Spock's dark eyebrows flew up to his hairline in surprise. "Indeed? I had thought to mention it in order to not waste time in figuring out the uselessness of our scanning technology, so that would be put to better use." He looked around at them, almost as if confused. "Lieutenant Karnth also found it worth mentioning Captain."

Karnth looked sharply at Spock, opening her mouth in amused shock. Kirk looked up at the sky as McCoy closed his eyes and shook his head. "That isn't what Jim meant Spock…" the doctor informed the Vulcan in an exhausted tone. It was clear to Karnth that McCoy often tried to explain to Spock the intricacies of language and intent.

"Really? What did you mean Captain?"

"Not important," Kirk said firmly. In those simple words Karnth could see how he was able to be such a competent leader. "What is important is this missing Ambassador. Now lets go up to his chamber and see what we can gather."

Karnth followed the Captain as he went through the grand doors and up the staircase, taking everything in. Try as she might, she could discern nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing was out of place, which was a little creepy.

Going up more stairs, they found the main wing in which the Lentaran delegation spent the night. Walking down a couple corridors, they found Jetla's room, guarded by some of Kirk's security. Kirk nodded to them, passing through the doorway.

Karnth looked around quickly, taking it all in with one sweep of her eyes. Just like below, everything was in its place. No sign of a struggle at all. Karnth brought out her data recorder and started taking photos of the room, trailing behind Kirk.

Kirk first inspected the floor, but seeing no marks, he turned to Jetla's bed. "It doesn't look like this bed has been slept in at all. There is still a complimentary flower on the pillow. Nice touch Karnth."

Karnth shrugged as she aimed her data recorder at the bed. "We had more flower than we needed. I wasn't about to let them go to waste," she replied as she snapped a picture. She followed Kirk to the adjoining door.

"Where does this door lead?" Kirk asked.

"Undersecretary Metkat's room, sir," Karnth replied.

"Looks like we found our first person to question," Kirk stated as Karnth snapped a picture of the adjoining doorway.

"Captain, look here." Karnth turned towards Spock's voice. He and Doctor McCoy were by the desk, bent over something on its surface. Kirk walked briskly over. "What did you find, Mr. Spock?"

Karnth quickly aimed her data recorder and took another photo. The desk was devoid of any personal objects. "There appears to be blood. It is a dark red liquid substance, and it smells like copper, much like human blood smells," Spock reported. Moving forward, Karnth took a close up shot of the liquid before backing away, making triple-sure the voice recorder was still going.

"Take a sample of that Bones, and analyze it in the lab. We will first ascertain what the substance is, and if it is blood, figure out to whom it belongs. Clear everyone?"

McCoy nodded as Spock answered, "Affirmative." Karnth remained silent though, looking closer at the substance. It was a tiny pool of liquid, but it had what looked like an edge to it, making the blot resemble a half moon. Karnth took yet another picture. "Captain," she said distractedly. "I believe there were papers here when this liquid was spilt."

"What makes you say that, Yeoman?" Spock inquired, bending down to look closer. Kirk hovered above them, as Dr. McCoy craned around Karnth's shoulder.

Very carefully, Karnth extended a pale finger, stopping centimeters away from the liquid. "See this?" she asked as she traced the phantom edge. "It's too straight to be naturally formed. I would say there were papers here and that some of the liquid in this blot landed on them. Someone, for some reason, took these papers away, and when the blood congealed, it expanded only a little, still having that almost straight-edge look."

Kirk whistled, impressed. I had not noticed that Lieutenant, good work! Between the keen observations of yourself AND Mr. Spock, we'll have this figured out in no time." Karnth smiled as Kirk went on. "Now, why removed papers? Where are they? And who took them?"

"Maybe the Ambassador was kidnapped," McCoy supplied.

"How are the investigations coming Kirk?" a voice boomed out behind them. All four jumped as they straightened, landing painfully on each other's toes. Turning toward the doorway, they stepped away from each other as Kirk moved towards Commodore Weston.

"We are already making progress, sir. We believe Ambassador Jetla was kidnapped," Kirk replied, face grim.

Weston pursed his lips. "Not exactly the kind of progress I'd like to hear, but I suppose progress is progress. What are you going to do now?"

"Figure out if this substance we found was blood, and if it belonged to Jetla. Then, start initial interrogations. You are more than welcome to sit in, sir," Kirk offered, sensing the Commodore was taking this as a personal slight.

Commodore Weston released a wolf-like grin. "I wouldn't dream of passing up that opportunity. When do you want to start?"

Kirk flipped open his communicator, replying, "We need to run these tests first, and get our data we've collected so far into the computers for analysis. I do have a question though," Kirk told Weston lightly. "Was anything removed from this desk at all?"

"No, why?" Weston looked closely at Kirk, furrowing his brow. Karnth prepared herself for a verbal lashing. She knew that look. It was the only warning signal from the man before he laid into someone. "I don't like what you are insinuating Captain. Not one bit."

Holding up his hands placatingly, Kirk smiled a winning smile that did not quite reach his golden eyes. "No insinuation meant, Commodore. Just trying to ascertain facts."

"My people aren't incompetent, _Captain_, they know when to not touch things." Before Kirk could reply, Weston continued. "So, it is not our people you need to worry about."

"Never said it was, Commodore. But this is an investigation, and sensitive questions will have to be asked and answered. You can understand that, sir, and sympathize." Karnth looked at Kirk with raised eyebrows, then at Commodore Weston. She could not help but be impressed, it took some serious courage to stand up to Weston, and prevent an explosion, which Karnth could see was imminent. Karnth paid attention to the fact that Kirk knew how to work people, and tucked that information in the back of her mind for later contemplation.

Weston stood for a few minutes, quietly observing Kirk with intense eyes. Kirk stared right back, stubborn dominance etched into every line of his body. Slowly, Weston started to nod, and, to Karnth's immense surprise – as if she could not be surprised enough that day – Weston held out his hand for Kirk. Stepping forward, Kirk grasped it in his own. "Indeed I can, Kirk. Indeed I can." A moment seemed to pass between them, before they released each other's hands.

"Let me know when you plan on starting the interrogations, so I can be there," Weston ordered.

Kirk nodded, "Of course, Commodore."

Again Weston nodded, and swept out of the room. There was a quiet pause as they processed what they had just seen. McCoy was the first to break the silence.

"I'm surprised that didn't turn into a pissing contest Jim." Amusement was clear in McCoy's voice.

Kirk shrugged, running his hand through his hair, pushing stray strands back. "He put me in charge of the investigations. I just wanted to show him how unbiased we are." He lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Four to beam up."

*****

"I'm sorry, Captain Kirk. I can't help you – what is in Lieutenant Karnth's personnel file is all there is to see." Admiral Nogura looked at Kirk sympathetically. Kirk tried not to let his frustrations show through his eyes. It had taken some time to get Admiral Nogura on the commlinks, but all that effort was proving useless.

"Sir, this is a matter of security. There is a situation with the diplomats from Lentare, and you want me to accept a Yeoman who is missing information in her personnel file? She poses a security risk," Kirk set his jaw stubbornly. He wanted this information, and he will find it.

At this point all sympathy Nogura was showing for Kirk vanished, replaced with irritation. "It saddens me to think you have so little faith in the institution under whose banner you sail, Captain. You really think Starfleet would put a security risk on your ship? Yes, I know her full personnel file, so let me assure you, though I shouldn't have to _Captain_, that she is a perfectly reliable and suitable crewman." Kirk grimaced at the sharp tones in Admiral Nogura's voice, and tried not to look away when he said "Captain" so scathingly, like a slap in the face. "But since you insist on information you are not privy to, and have no right to, I will tell you this: she specifically requested parts of her personnel file be kept confidential to all except high ranking personnel. So, for the last time. Let it go."

Kirk sighed, knowing he was temporarily defeated. "Yes sir."

Nogura nodded. "Good. Now don't go annoying other officers of higher rank than you for information. You wont like the consequences. Nogura out."

Kirk sat back in his chair, gazing at without seeing his personal computer, his mind dissecting what was just told to him, and what was just inadvertently revealed to him.


End file.
